


Пробуждение

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Путь обретения Пламени бывает извилистым.





	Пробуждение

Ямамото замечает машину из окна Такедзуши. Не опознать ее нельзя — длинная, черная, очень приметная. Такая на весь Намимори одна, в ней иногда привозят из аэропорта Саваду Емицу, но куда чаще — Цуну. Сердце пропускает удар: раз Цуна вернулся, то и Гокудера с ним, но почему так рано, еще с неделю должны были пробыть в Италии. Машина не притормаживает, катит по улице неторопливо. Значит, никаких непредвиденных проблем, иначе точно остановились бы, ну, или как минимум позвонили.

— Сынок, ты в порядке?  
— Да, па, — он снова возвращается к протирке столов, — задумался просто. 

Гокудера появляется минут через десять после того, как Ямамото уходит к себе в комнату. Легко взбегает по лестнице, проскальзывает внутрь, прикрывает за собой дверь — аккуратно, придерживая ручку обеими руками, чтобы не стукнула щеколда. Ямамото шагает к нему, борясь с желанием сгрести в охапку и зарыться в пахнущие сигаретным дымом и знакомой туалетной водой волосы. 

— Давно вернулся? — получается мягко и почти небрежно, будто не он выглядывал из окна и считал минуты в ожидании.  
— Да, считай, только что. Сумки к себе забросил и сразу сюда. Пришлось еще покурить за углом. Ждал, пока у вас свет потухнет. 

Он и правда даже не переоделся после дороги, остался в костюме с бордовой рубашкой. В слабом лунном свете, сочащемся из окна, она кажется почти такой же темной, как пиджак, а сам Гокудера — вырезанным из черной бумаги силуэтом, который вот-вот растворится в темноте. Ямамото все же не выдерживает, подтягивает его рывком к себе, накрывает губами губы. Гокудера жадно льнет, запускает руки под майку, поглаживая поясницу — легко, до зябких мурашек. Он давно перестал притворяться, что забегает сюда просто так, перекинуться парой слов перед сном, а Ямамото до сих пор не знает, к лучшему ли такая честность. Гокудера наконец отодвигается, отбрасывает в сторону пиджак, следом летит галстук и остальная одежда. Засмотревшись, Ямамото понимает, что стоит полностью одетый перед уже обнаженным Гокудерой, и торопливо тянет с себя майку. 

На футоне они несколько минут возятся, пока Гокудера наконец не оказывается сверху, прижимая Ямамото за запястья к полу, придавливая всем телом. Цепочки с талисманами неприятно давят, вминаясь в кожу. Остается только признать свое поражение, видимо, — что Ямамото и делает: пожимает плечами, насколько это возможно в такой позе, и расслабляется. Гокудера плавно приподнимается, нащупывает под подушкой баночку со смазкой. Привычным жестом рассматривает ее на свет, проверяя, сколько осталось. Ямамото посмеивался над ним, пока не поймал себя на том, что так же проверяет ту баночку, что хранит Гокудера у себя дома, под своей подушкой. 

Что-то все же, видимо, отражается на его лице, потому что расслабленный секунду назад Гокудера кривит рот, быстро откручивает крышку и засовывает пальцы в смазку. А потом также резко вставляет Ямамото в задницу сразу два. Ямамото вскрикивает, подается назад, и Гокудера как-то сразу оседает, тянется к нему, неуверенно гладя по боку.

— Прости, случайно, — шепчет он, — не рассчитал.

Ямамото вдыхает-выдыхает, заставляя себя расслабиться. Запускает руку в растрепанные светлые волосы, трогает губами влажный висок. Гокудера трется щекой о щеку, как нашкодившая кошка, снова сползает вниз, трогает скользкими пальцами, растягивая, теперь уже слишком неспешно. Когда он их убирает и втискивает член, наконец получается забыть обо всем. 

Они двигаются, пытаясь сдерживать стоны; Ямамото хватает губами качнувшийся над лицом оберег, посасывает, отпускает. По языку прокатывается кисловатый металлический привкус. Гокудера склоняется к лицу, впивается губами — и кисловатый привкус сменяется табачным. Ямамото просовывает ладонь между напряженными, влажными от испарины животами, обхватывает член и все же стонет. Гокудера сбивается с размеренного ритма, трогает его губы: пытается то ли приглушить стоны, то ли засунуть пальцы в рот. Ямамото выбирает другой вариант — перехватывает свободной рукой руку Гокудеры, целует нежную кожу над напульсником и, кончая, всасывает ее. Гокудера валится на него, выталкивая сквозь зубы ругательства, мелко вздрагивает и наконец затихает.

— Вы раньше вернулись, — вспоминает Ямамото, когда Гокудера застегивает рубашку. — Что-то случилось?  
— А. Чуть не забыл. У Реборна какие-то новости, он собирает всех завтра в десять. Будешь?  
— Конечно.

Гокудера шарит руками по полу:

— Черт, галстук найти не могу. Ладно, потом заберу. 

Он перекидывает пиджак через плечо, зевает в кулак.

— Может, останешься? — спрашивает Ямамото, ни на что не надеясь. Гокудера только усмехается.  
— Все, завтра увидимся.

Он быстро сбегает по лестнице, привычно перепрыгивая через самую нижнюю ступеньку — она скрипит. У калитки он ненадолго останавливается; щелкает колесиком зажигалки. Еще через минуту слышно только шелестящую на ветру листву. 

Ямамото пытается представить, какой была бы их жизнь, если бы не было необходимости срываться то и дело по заданиям Реборна и Девятого. Если бы он просто играл в бейсбол и готовил суши, а Гокудера учился в Токийском университете, как когда-то мечтал. Если бы им удавалось бывать вместе чаще.  
Заснуть получается очень нескоро.

***

Конечно, Ямамото встает, когда солнце уже яростно светит в глаза. К дому Цуны приходится нестись, как будто опаздывая к первому уроку. Когда он вбегает, смеясь, в комнату, Гокудера хмурит тонкие брови.

— Эй, я даже не последний, — это все еще смешно, на самом деле, как будто сейчас зайдет строгий учитель и начнет отчитывать за то, что явился после звонка.

Но действительно, еще не все на месте — нет Цуны и Хибари. И Ламбо, который обычно крутится под ногами, тоже.

— Начнем, — Реборн их отсутствия или не замечает, или по какой-то причине оно ему неважно. — Я должен вам рассказать кое-что. Вам всем приходилось видеть Пламя Цуны. И Занзаса. До этого момента я думал, что можно ограничиться тем, что оно есть только у них. Ну и еще у пары человек, — добавляет он едва слышно.  
— ЦЕДЕФ, — Гокудера кривится.

Ямамото вспоминает: перед боем за кольца Базиль тренировался с Цуной, и Пламя у него было, действительно.

— Так вот, — Реборн чистит платочком пистолет, в который услужливо превращается его ящерица. — Пламя на самом деле явление редкое, но не уникальное. Нам не очень хотелось разглашать информацию, но вышло так, что на основе Пламени создано оружие. Стать его единственным владельцем Вонголе не удалось... Так что придется вам снова потренироваться, раз уж вы можете теперь с этим столкнуться.

— Ты выдашь нам пилюли, как Десятому? — в глазах Гокудеры азарт.  
— О нет. Вам придется учиться зажигать его без стимуляторов. Еще не хватало, чтобы в нужный момент вы не смогли драться из-за отсутствия таблеток. Пламя — это ваше желание победы. Вот и покажите мне его. И да, — добавляет Реборн как нечто неважное, — кольца Вонголы вы пока отдаете мне. На хранение.

Гокудера рядом замирает, неосознанно заведя руки за спину.

— Кольца — проводники пламени. Но вонгольские слишком сильны, могут вам не поддаться сразу. А мне надо бы точно знать, — Реборн замолкает.  
— У кого из нас Пламя есть, — негромко заканчивает за него Гокудера. 

Несколько минут они стоят в тишине и не двигаются. Первой нарушает тишину Хром.

— Значит, информация у меня верная, — тянет она низким, не своим голосом. — Ну что ж, это может быть интересно.

Мукуро исчезает так же внезапно, как появился, и Хром, уже снова став самой собой, подходит к Реборну и протягивает ему кольцо. Тот принимает его и убирает в шкатулку — не ту, в которой когда-то хранились перед боем половинки колец, просто в маленькую декоративную. В похожей (аккуратная резьба на крышке, толстый слой лака) у отца в комнате хранятся украшения, оставшиеся от мамы, и это кажется Ямамото милым. Домашним. Как будто они и в самом деле семья.

Взамен Реборн выдает ей перстеньки с цветными камнями и инструктирует.

— По одному на каждый палец обеих рук. У всех работает по-разному, кому-то удобнее зажигать на левой, кому-то на правой. Пламя будет цвета твоего атрибута.

Следующим подходит Рехей.

— Надеюсь получить его назад экстремально быстро! Я его все же выиграл.  
— В турнире по сумо, — смеется Ямамото и тоже протягивает Реборну снятое с пальца кольцо. Странно, но он не чувствует себя ни обеспокоенным, ни расстроенным. Скорее ему становится легче на душе.

В отличие от Гокудеры, который так и не двигается с места.

— Здесь не все Хранители.  
— Цуна тренируется, — Реборн так и держит крышку шкатулки открытой. — У Бовино кольцо я, естественно, забрал.  
— А Хибари? — не сдается Гокудера.  
— Он здесь уже был.  
— Был, — подтверждает Рехей. 

Гокудера подходит к Реборну, медленно стаскивает с пальца кольцо, все еще готовый отдернуть руку в любой момент. Но все же аккуратно кладет его к остальным и отступает назад.

— Все, — Реборн убирает шкатулку под мышку и, спрыгнув со стола, идет к двери, — тренируйтесь. Надеюсь, мне не придется ждать слишком долго. Время дорого. 

— Так значит, Хибари был здесь? — уточняет Гокудера, когда топоток Реборна затихает.  
— Да. Я зашел, он стоял возле малыша. Он сказал: когда захочешь предложить что-то серьезное — поговорим. И, — Рехей задумывается, — пламя у него на кольце было.

Гокудера вскидывает голову, но, как ни странно, выглядит намного спокойнее.

— Вот же. Ну ничего. Мое будет круче.

По дороге Ямамото спрашивает:

— Может, ко мне? Заодно галстук заберешь.

Гокудера мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Он уже стащил с пальцев свои кольца, рассовал по карманам и надевает те, что отдал Реборн.

— Лучше потом к тебе забегу. Хочу потренироваться.

Отказ задевает, но, наверное, Гокудера прав, надо попробовать зажечь Пламя. 

Ямамото идет в додзе. В чем бы он ни тренировался, лучше места все равно нет. Он берет в руки катану, прислушивается к себе, ища там что-то незнакомое. Или наоборот, знакомое слишком хорошо. Отработанные удары получаются идеально, но ничего похожего на Пламя на кольцах не видно. Он меняет их местами, не особо, впрочем, запоминая, с какого пальца на какой переодел. Почему-то он уверен, что когда удастся поймать в себе ощущение Пламени, кольца отзовутся сами. Он снова становится в стойку и вспоминает бой Дождя — то, что всегда заставляет максимально сосредоточиться. Пытается представить, что они со Сквало тогда поднимали мечами не воду, а собственное Пламя. Проводит одну комбинацию ударов за другой — но кольца по-прежнему молчат. 

Я слишком расслаблен, думает Ямамото. Не верю, что сейчас мне что-либо угрожает. Знаю, что в безопасности. И ребята тоже. И этот бой я уже выиграл. Он закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить — нет, не бой. Свое состояние. Свою жажду победы. И, не открывая глаз, проводит ту атаку, которая позволила ему победить — Отражающий дождь, на пару мгновений и правда ощутив себя в башне, наполненной водой. Приземлившись, он касается пола ладонями и открывает глаза. Огонек едва заметен и пропадает через мгновение, Ямамото скорее чувствует его, чем видит, но чувствует вполне определенно, пусть и недолго.

Он повторяет все формы, пытаясь закрепить успех, но ничего не выходит. Кольца с маленькими цветными камнями больше не ощущаются частью тела, мягкое тепло струящегося внутри потока не возвращается. В бою было бы проще, понимает он. Как было с Отражающим дождем — Ямамото пытался придумать форму, нанося удары бамбуковым синаем здесь, в додзе. Но в итоге эта форма просто пришла к нему, как будто существовала всегда и просто в нужный момент позволила себя увидеть. С Пламенем наверняка так же. Спросить бы Цуну, как он чувствует свое.

Ямамото шевелит пальцами — кольца ужасно мешают. Он с трудом привык к одному, но семь сразу... Как Гокудера обычно ходит с таким количеством железок и даже, кажется, на замечает их. Он, кстати, так и не появился, а на улице уже стемнело. Увлекся тренировкой? 

Убрав катану на подставку, Ямамото выходит на улицу. Отец не звал, значит, сегодня его помощь не требуется. Можно лечь спать, но он не уверен, что получится заснуть, а повторения вчерашних размышлений до утра ему не хочется. И он идет к Гокудере.

Тот сидит на кровати, уткнувшись головой в ладони. 

— Эй, как тренировка, успешно?

Гокудера отнимает руки от лица, смотрит больными глазами, кажется, он вот-вот заплачет, и это пугает по-настоящему.

Ямамото опускается на пол, обхватывает его колени.

— Ты что?

В ответ тот молча приподнимает ладонь — над кольцом горит огонек. Ямамото уже собирается сказать: эй, да все прекрасно, — когда понимает, что огонек не того цвета, что он ожидал. Он ярко-голубой, как и его собственный.

— Понимаешь, что это значит? Я не хранитель Урагана. Я не на своем месте.  
— Да ну, этого не может быть, — Ямамото трясет головой, бред же, глупость. — Ты Правая рука Цуны, это факт. Ты на своем месте. Ну подумаешь, Пламя другое.

Голос у Гокудеры становится жестким, таким он часто разговаривает с представителями других Семей, и никогда — с Ямамото.

— Дождя. Это пламя Дождя. Тебе больше нравится считать, что не на своем месте ты?

***

Гокудера срывается с места, не дождавшись ответа — да и что тут, собственно, отвечать. Ямамото ждет несколько минут — вдруг успокоится и вернется, — крутит в руках ключ, считая до ста, и пытается сообразить, где его искать, если что.

Небо сегодня звездное, на улице тепло и тихо. Ямамото идет на детскую площадку — раньше Гокудера, психанув, частенько туда сбегал. Давно это было, успел отвыкнуть. Гокудера сидит на качелях, чуть раскачивается, до конца не отрывая ноги от земли. Выбрасывает окурок, сразу же прикуривает новую сигарету.

— Это пиздец, понимаешь? Всему, — он разводит руки в сторону, пытаясь, видимо, показать масштаб пиздеца.

Ямамото облокачивается о железную перегородку, засовывает руки в карманы.

— Ты Хранитель. И точка. Просто так тебя не выгонят, ну. Не думаю, что это так просто — сменить Хранителя. Тем более тебя. Цуна на это не пойдет.  
— Не все решает Десятый. Кольца, заметь, у нас не он забирал. Назад я свое не получу.  
— Не может быть, чтобы было так легко убрать человека из Хранителей, — продолжает настаивать Ямамото. — Может, нам надо будет пройти какие-то испытания. За кольца ведь мы бои проводили.  
— Ага, — соглашается Гокудера. — И вспомни, чем все закончилось для Занзаса. Кольца его не признали. В нашем случае с нас, наверное, потребуют его зажечь. И я его не зажгу.  
— Слушай, раз у тебя дождь, может, ты действительно зажжешь мое, — говорит Ямамото, и он, в общем-то, не шутит.  
— Да ты охуел! — взвивается Гокудера. — Ты его, на минуточку, в бою выиграл! Как блядь тебе это в голову пришло вообще! И кем ты считаешь меня, если думаешь, что я от тебя это кольцо приму?

Он подскакивает, тяжело дыша, сжав руки в кулаки, будто собираясь затеять драку, и Ямамото вполне серьезно собирается ответить на удар. Но Гокудера просто поворачивается и уходит. На этот раз Ямамото не идет за ним следом. Оказаться рядом друг с другом сейчас означает спровоцировать уже полноценный скандал с дракой, они оба это знают, у них большой опыт ссор. Примирений, впрочем, тоже. Сейчас нужно просто остыть. Ямамото садится на качели и смотрит в звездное небо. Может вчера падала какая-то звезда, когда он мечтал об обычной жизни для себя и Гокудеры? Желание почти сбылось, руку протяни. Но как-то уж слишком криво.

Утром он сталкивается с Гокудерой у дома Цуны. Они поднимаются к комнате, которую занимает Реборн, бок о бок, но молча. 

— Как успехи?  
— Никак, — отвечают они хором. Гокудера косится на него, но Ямамото равнодушно смотрит в сторону. О том, что ему удалось зажечь Пламя, он вчера не говорил. И еще не уверен, что скажет вообще. 

— Тогда зачем время тратите? — Реборн потягивает, причмокивая, кофе из малюсенькой кружки. — Идите, пробуйте.  
— Я думал, Цуну увижу, — говорит Ямамото.  
— Он тренируется. Бесполезный, как всегда.

Гокудера поджимает губы, но не вступается за босса, как обычно. Вместо этого цепляет на нос очки и достает из кармана блокнот.

— Расскажи мне все, что известно о Пламени, — и это даже не звучит просьбой.

Реборн фыркает, и на мгновение Ямамото кажется, что сейчас их просто выставят. Но тот присаживается, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Пожалуй, можно рассказать.

Ямамото идет к выходу. 

— Не хочешь послушать?  
— Нет, малыш. Мне проще без всех этих заумностей.  
— Прыгнуть в воду и поплыть, — понимающе кивает Реборн. — Да, это твое. Ладно, иди тогда. А ты слушай.

Ямамото останавливается у калитки. Гокудера определенно взял себя в руки и начал действовать, сразу больше стал похож на обычного себя, а не на школьника, каким он был лет пять назад. Ждать приходится долго, и это, пожалуй, хороший знак — Гокудера выпытывает всю информацию, наверняка там будет что-то, что ему поможет. Вряд ли он рискнет спросить напрямую, будет разбираться сам. Не самый простой путь, но Гокудера другие не выбирает.

Он появляется через полчаса и выглядит вполне довольным. 

— Как прошло?  
— Неплохо. Мне б еще с Десятым переговорить. Но может, так и лучше. А то он со своей интуицией начал бы задавать лишние вопросы.  
— Что узнал? Похоже, что-то хорошее.

Гокудера потягивается, улыбаясь, достает из кармана сигареты.

— Редко, но случается, что у человека есть не один тип пламени, а два. Поэтому Реборн нам кольца не только с нашим атрибутом выдал, а полный набор.  
— О, так ты думаешь...  
— Почему нет? Возможно, второй тип пламени надо как-то активировать, что ли. Я, знаешь, о чем подумал... Помнишь, как Цуна на тренировке пробовал вытягивать у соперника Пламя? Реборн, правда, сказал, что эта техника никому кроме обладателей Пламени неба не подходит. Оно специфическое, умеет абсорбировать другие типы. Но, может, любое другое Пламя, кроме моего, вызовет какую-нибудь реакцию и пробудит мой ураган?

И тут Ямамото понимает, что он поторопился радоваться бодрому настрою Гокудеры. Потому что идея ему не нравится. Совсем не нравится.

***

Что делать, если самый близкий тебе человек сходит с ума? А Гокудера определенно сходит. Ни на один из приведенных Ямамото доводов он не реагирует. Пожимает плечами на то, что с любым Пламенем, кроме неба, эта техника неизвестно как сработает. Усмехается, услышав, что про Пламя по сути известно очень мало и что выручить его никто не сможет, если что-то пойдет не так. В итоге обрывает резким:

— Знаешь, если не хочешь мне помогать, то так бы сразу и сказал.

И уходит. А Ямамото борется с желанием броситься следом, трясти, пока мозги не встанут на место. Или связать и оставить в тихом спокойном месте, пока в себя не придет. И черт бы с ним, с этим Пламенем, без него может и лучше будет. 

Вот только Гокудера определенно так не считает.

Ямамото следит за ним издалека несколько дней, пытаясь если не остановить это сумасшествие, то хоть как-то контролировать. Не то чтобы ему это удается.

Большую часть времени Гокудера все же находится дома, и это хорошо. Но вот с оставшейся частью определенно возникают проблемы.

На следующий после ссоры день Ямамото видит его во дворе дома Цуны. Гокудера занимается вполне безобидной с виду вещью — перебрасывается с Ламбо мячом. Если бы Ямамото не знал, что отношения у них так и не наладились, может, даже восхитился бы идиллией. Вместо этого он напряженно следит, сам до конца не понимая, чего ожидает. Мячик летает от Гокудеры к Ламбо и обратно, Гокудера в футболке и джинсах, казался бы расслабленным, если бы не слишком сосредоточенное лицо, с таким не играют с детьми, скорее уж наносят продуманные удары. И вот оно. Гокудера подпрыгивает, отбивает мяч — прямо Ламбо в лоб. Тот ошарашенно моргает и ревет, размазывая слезы по лицу, — в десять лет рыдает он так же самозабвенно, как в пять. А Гокудера... ну да. Пятится, складывая пальцы двух рук в смутно знакомом жесте. В жарком обеденном воздухе проносится запах озона, едва заметный, — не ожидал бы чего-то такого, так не обратил бы внимания. Гокудера отшатывается, Ямамото дергается, чтобы побежать к нему, но натыкается на злой взгляд и остается на месте. Гокудера вскидывает подбородок и проходит к калитке, задев его плечом. Совершенно здоровый и на вид без каких-то травм. Похоже, и правда в норме. 

Свое пламя тоже не отзывается. Ямамото тренируется весь вечер, но сосредоточиться не может, в голове все крутится — а может, и не стоит его зажигать. У Гокудеры ведь до сих пор не получилось, иначе точно был бы уже здесь, не удержался бы, пришел похвалиться. Может, это и будет правильно, думает он, сидя на сосновом полу додзе, оставить в стороне этот странный мир с младенцами-киллерами и цветным пламенем, которое можно использовать как оружие.

На следующий день Гокудера разговаривает на улице с Рехеем, Ямамото делает вид, что не заметил их, и сворачивает в ненужный ему проулок.

Вечером он ловит Гокудеру у дома, успевает перехватить до того, как калитку захлопнут перед носом. Даже издалека заметно, что день у того прошел не очень удачно: губа разбита, на скуле царапины.

— Гокудера, прекращай.  
— Я ничего не делаю, — он засовывает сигарету в рот и морщится, задев кровоточащую ранку.  
— Я знаю, что ты делаешь. На лице — это ведь после встречи с Хибари?  
— Ну да.  
— Пытался пламя тянуть?  
— Да один черт, не помогает, — Гокудера затягивается и трогает разбитую губу языком. — Как проваливается все в меня. Может, мало тяну?

Хочется просто добавить ему, чтобы уж наверняка. Кулаком.

— Я буду пробовать. Я должен делать хоть что-то. И если ты этого не понимаешь, то... мне жаль, Ямамото.

Разговора опять не вышло. Может, потому что Ямамото так и не знает, что нужно сказать. И это паршиво — так долго в ссоре они не были никогда.

На этот раз он тренируется, не думая о Пламени. Он думает о Гокудере. О том, что не получится у них тихой мирной жизни. Хотя бы потому, что тогда Гокудера не будет собой, да и он, Ямамото, тоже. Тихие мирные бейсболисты не умеют наносить точные удары катаной, вспарывая чужие животы, а он, ну так уж вышло, — умеет. И даже наносит, а не просто знает в теории. Еще думает о том, что Гокудера зря ищет Пламя снаружи, оно внутри. Если бы он не был настолько выбит из колеи, то сам бы это понял. Просто для него важно быть частью Семьи, важно настолько, что он забывает о себе. Ну что ж, он такой, и это надо принять и не пытаться изменить его, отнять у него то, что ему дорого. Их жизнь такая, какая есть. Гокудера ему нужен такой, какой есть, и если чтобы оставаться собой, ему нужно зажечь ураган, то Ямамото сделает все, чтобы ему помочь. Для этого ведь и нужны близкие люди.

Пламя струится из кольца, окутывает катану, как будто всегда там и было и просто наконец позволило себя увидеть в нужный момент, не раньше и не позже.

Дверь в комнату Гокудеры он открывает своим ключом. Прислушивается, стоя на пороге, — тишина. По столу разложены листы, исписанные мелким почерком, но большая часть покрыта джи-кодом. Ямамото улыбается. Гокудера верен себе — все важное он пишет только им. Наверняка построил не одну безумную теорию о Пламени, пока они не виделись. Хотя скорее всего теории очень даже разумные, зная Гокудеру. И ушел проверять их на практике, так что искать его нужно опять у Цуны — Гокудере нужны Хранители, а их проще всего застать там, даже когда самого Цуны нет. Надо бы узнать у Реборна, кстати, когда он наконец вернется.

И вот как будто ничего и не поменялось за пару дней — только вместо Ламбо рядом с Гокудерой Хром. Мукуро, поправляет себя Ямамото, Мукуро. Она ни за что бы не согласилась на такие эксперименты, а вот Мукуро — запросто. Ему слишком скучно, его проверки потенциально опасных идей только порадуют. 

Гокудера уже совсем привычно становится в стойку, и Ямамото пытается успокоить себя, потому что странные идеи Гокудеры на поверку оказываются крутыми, и он должен верить в него. Но где-то в глубине души он уже чувствует, что что-то пошло не так, и срывается с места еще до того, как Гокудера оседает на землю. Ямамото падает рядом с ним на колени, прижимается к груди, слушает — а бьется ли вообще сердце. И совершенно не представляет, что тут можно сделать.

И тут от калитки слышится голос Цуны:

— Ребят, что случилось?  
— Он попытался сделать твой прием. Потянул пламя.

Цуна, оттолкнув Ямамото, входит в гипер-режим и складывает пальцы в жест, который Ямамото, видимо, будет ненавидеть до конца своей жизни.

***  
Гокудеру он относит наверх на руках. Тот хочет возмутиться, но закрывает глаза и начинает тихонько посапывать. 

— Уснул, — говорит Цуна, поднимающийся сзади. — Положи его в гостевой комнате. Думаю, он долго проспит.  
— Я останусь с ним.  
— Не стоит. Ему и правда надо выспаться. Но можешь остаться в соседней комнате.

Почему-то в этот момент Ямамото кажется, что не так хорошо они скрывали свои отношения, как им казалось все эти годы.

Он кладет Гокудеру на кровать, выходит в коридор, стараясь ступать бесшумно. Прислоняется к стене, чувствуя себя полностью вымотанным.

— Я должен был остановить его.  
— Никто не может остановить Гокудеру, если он решил что-то сделать. Типичный Ураган.  
— Но если бы ты не появился...  
— Но я появился. Не вини себя, Ямамото. Все обошлось. Я конечно напомню ему утром, что собой рисковать не стоит, но... Не думаю, что это поможет. Но все равно напомню.

А утром их будит Реборн.

— Сегодня проверим, как вы справились с моим заданием.

***  
Гокудеру он видит уже на назначенном Реборном месте встречи — у леса.  
Выглядит Гокудера нормально, насколько Ямамото может судить, и от проверки отказываться определенно не собирается. Ну что ж, остается только верить в него, в то, что его Пламя появится в нужный момент. И в то, что сам Ямамото окажется рядом, если что-то пойдет не так.

Реборн открывает шкатулку и выдает им кольца. Ямамото надевает свое и с удивлением понимает, что рад его возвращению. Хибари, усмехаясь, машет рукой — с кольцом, которое он, единственный из всех, Реборну не оставлял.

— Засранец, — фыркает Гокудера беззлобно. Его кольцо уже тоже на пальце, и, если Ямамото понимает хоть что-то в этой жизни, черта с два он снимет его еще раз по своей воле.

А потом Реборн выдает им штуки, похожие на шкатулки с отверстием. Коробочки — то самое изобретение. 

— Активируете кольца, вставляете вот сюда, получаете свое оружие. У вас час, чтобы вернуться из леса. Желательно живыми. В лесу сотрудники ЦЕДЕФ, они будут вашими противниками. Не советник с ближайшими помощниками, но расслабляться не советую, Пламя там есть у всех, — Реборн превращает ящерицу в креслице и довольно на него плюхается. — Ну, чего стоим? Время пошло.

В лесу Ямамото старается не терять Гокудеру из виду. Если бы сам Гокудера хотел того же, это бы упростило задачу, но он Ямамото не помогает, приходится справляться самому. В очередной раз он находит Гокудеру по звуку рвущихся петард, своего противника тот теснит, правда, использует ли он при этом Пламя, не видно. Засмотревшись, Ямамото едва не пропускает цедефовца — тот не появляется на открытом пространстве, пытается достать его из-за дерева. Он стреляет чем-то, что Ямамото сперва принимает за лазер, что-то зеленое и светящееся. Потом пара таких выстрелов проходит совсем рядом, и что-то похожее на мохнатые светящиеся пули утыкается в ствол сосны. Ямамото даже коробочку не достает. Можно просто отбить их мечом и в две перебежки добраться до стрелка. Он выпускает Пламя по катане, как вчера, — просто нравится ощущение — и заводит ее вбок. Первая же отбитая пуля валит его с ног электрическим ударом. От второй его отталкивает подоспевший Гокудера. Ямамото еще успевает увидеть яркий красный свет на его кольце и отключается. 

Когда Ямамото приходит в себя, он дома, и Гокудера сидит на стуле, внимательно на него глядя. 

— Ты идиот, — говорит он, и Ямамото кивает. Да, на этот раз определенно идиот. — Десятый заходил тебя проведать, пока ты был в отключке.

Ямамото слышит несказанное «видел нас вдвоем», ожидает какой-то реакции, но Гокудера спокоен.

— Мы поговорили с ним. Немного утром, немного сейчас. Он сказал, что со своим пламенем нужно найти... общий язык что ли. Понять его. Принять, — он убирает челку со лба, попутно лохматя волосы и не замечая этого. — Наверное, чтобы окончательно с ним подружиться, мне еще нужно будет время. Но в целом все неплохо. Ты не увидел, но... Когда я дрался с тем, кто на тебя напал... И еще раз — ты идиот... Так вот, когда я с ним дрался, я зажег пламя.

— Я видел.  
— Нет, — Гокудера улыбается. — Пять видов.

Ямамото искренне пытается подобрать слова.

— Ого, — получается у него.  
— Ого, да. Даже Реборн впечатлился. Говорит, не слышал еще о таком. Тебе прохождение засчитали. Реборн, правда, просил подарить тебе учебник физики.

Он встает, со смешком поднимает с пола галстук и засовывает его в карман. Потягивается — под тонкой футболкой проступают мышцы. Ямамото рассчитывает услышать «ну все, раз ты в порядке, то я пошел», но вместо этого Гокудера говорит:

— Где-то у тебя был еще футон.  
— В шкафу.  
— Останусь ночевать. А то вдруг опять металлические предметы будешь проверять на проводимость. Гвозди в розетку совать, я не знаю. 

Он раскладывает футон рядом, ложится. Морщится недовольно, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Закидывает ногу на него.

— Надо перенести сюда мой матрас, — бормочет он, укрывая их одним одеялом. — Как ты на этом спишь, ужас.

Ямамото обнимает его и засыпает со счастливой улыбкой на лице.


End file.
